Trust of the Benefactor 2016
ist ein Schatz aus Dota 2. Jeder Spielpass - The International 2016-Besitzern bekam 3 dieser Schätze, nachdem das Preisgeld das des letzte International überstieg. Die seltenen Inhalte sind weniger als 5 % des gesamten Umfangs. Ebenso sind zusätzliche Belohnungen in ihrer Anzahl reduziert, was auf die gesamte Community zutrifft. Die Anzahl jedes Gegenständes nach Seltenheit: Selten - 200x Sehr Selten - 100x Extrem Selten - 50x Ultra Selten - 25x Inhalt Ancestral_Luck_Set.png|Ancestral Luck Set|link=Ancestral_Luck_Set Onyx_Lotus.png|Onyx Lotus|link=Onyx_Lotus The_Master_Assassin_Set.png|The Master Assassin Set|link=The_Master_Assassin_Set The_Riftshadow_Roamer's_Set.png|The Riftshadow Roamer's Set|link=The_Riftshadow_Roamer's_Set The_Maniacal_Machinist.png|The Maniacal Machinist|link=The_Maniacal_Machinist Arms_of_the_Onyx_Crucible.png|Arms of the Onyx Crucible|link=Arms_of_the_Onyx_Crucible Form_of_the_Great_Grey_Set.png|Form of the Great Grey Set|link=Form_of_the_Great_Grey_Set The_Nightwatcher's_Set.png|The Nightwatcher's Set|link=The_Nightwatcher's_Set Blessings_of_the_Wildwing.png|Blessings of the Wildwing|link=Blessings_of_the_Wildwing The_Iron_Claw.png|The Iron Claw|link=The_Iron_Claw The_Rough_Rider_of_Yama_Raskav_Set.png|The Rough Rider of Yama Raskav Set|link=The_Rough_Rider_of_Yama_Raskav_Set Frozen_Feather_Set.png|Frozen Feather Set|link=Frozen_Feather_Set Bones_of_the_Slain_Dragon_Set.png|Bones of the Slain Dragon Set|link=Bones_of_the_Slain_Dragon_Set The_Mourning_Mother.png|The Mourning Mother|link=The_Mourning_Mother Dark_Reef_Escape.png|Dark Reef Escape|link=Dark_Reef_Escape Compendium_Scorched_Fletcher.png|Compendium Scorched Fletcher|link=Compendium_Scorched_Fletcher Chained_Slayers_Set.png|Chained Slayers Set|link=Chained_Slayers_Set Arsenal_of_the_Demonic_Vessel.png|Arsenal of the Demonic Vessel|link=Arsenal_of_the_Demonic_Vessel Gladiator's_Revenge.png|Gladiator's Revenge|link=Gladiator's_Revenge Blessings_of_the_Eternal_Eclipse_Set.png|Blessings of the Eternal Eclipse Set|link=Blessings_of_the_Eternal_Eclipse_Set Nether_Lord's_Regalia_Set.png|Nether Lord's Regalia Set|link=Nether_Lord's_Regalia_Set Peculiar_Prestidigitator_Set.png|Peculiar Prestidigitator Set|link=Peculiar_Prestidigitator_Set Bobusang's_Traveling_Necessities_Set.png|Bobusang's Traveling Necessities Set|link=Bobusang's_Traveling_Necessities_Set Crescent.png|Crescent|link=Crescent The_Atniw's_Fury_Set.png|The Atniw's Fury Set|link=The_Atniw's_Fury_Set Weight_of_Omexe_Set.png|Weight of Omexe Set|link=Weight_of_Omexe_Set Dragon_Forged_Set.png|Dragon Forged Set|link=Dragon_Forged_Set The_Gallows_Understudy_Set.png|The Gallows Understudy Set|link=The_Gallows_Understudy_Set Relics_of_the_Sundered_King.png|Relics of the Sundered King|link=Relics_of_the_Sundered_King Resonant_Vibrance_Set.png|Resonant Vibrance Set|link=Resonant_Vibrance_Set The_Dead_Reborn.png|The Dead Reborn|link=The_Dead_Reborn Garbs_of_the_Eastern_Range_Set.png|Garbs of the Eastern Range Set|link=Garbs_of_the_Eastern_Range_Set Equine_Emissary.png|Equine Emissary|link=Equine_Emissary Arms_of_Burning_Turmoil_Set.png|Arms of Burning Turmoil Set|link=Arms_of_Burning_Turmoil_Set Heavy_Armor_of_the_World_Runner_Set.png|Heavy Armor of the World Runner Set|link=Heavy_Armor_of_the_World_Runner_Set Bindings_of_the_Storm-Stealer_Set.png|Bindings of the Storm-Stealer Set|link=Bindings_of_the_Storm-Stealer_Set Azure_Constellation.png|Azure Constellation|link=Azure_Constellation The_Clergy_Ascetic_Set.png|The Clergy Ascetic Set|link=The_Clergy_Ascetic_Set The_Demonic_Archivist_Set.png|The Demonic Archivist Set|link=The_Demonic_Archivist_Set Fire-Blessed_Mail_of_the_Drake_Set.png|Fire-Blessed Mail of the Drake Set|link=Fire-Blessed_Mail_of_the_Drake_Set Armor_of_the_Stalwart_Soul.png|Armor of the Stalwart Soul|link=Armor_of_the_Stalwart_Soul The_Ursine_Ravager_Set.png|The Ursine Ravager Set|link=The_Ursine_Ravager_Set Eternal_Nymph.png|Eternal Nymph|link=Eternal_Nymph Keen_Machine.png|Keen Machine|link=Keen_Machine Webs_of_Perception_Set.png|Webs of Perception Set|link=Webs_of_Perception_Set Instruments_of_the_Claddish_Voyager_Set.png|Instruments of the Claddish Voyager Set|link=Instruments_of_the_Claddish_Voyager_Set Flight_of_the_Sparrowhawk_Set.png|Flight of the Sparrowhawk Set|link=Flight_of_the_Sparrowhawk_Set Harbinger_of_War.png|Harbinger of War|link=Harbinger_of_War Warrior's_Retribution_Set.png|Warrior's Retribution Set|link=Warrior's_Retribution_Set Ardor_of_the_Scarlet_Raven_Set.png|Ardor of the Scarlet Raven Set|link=Ardor_of_the_Scarlet_Raven_Set Noble_Warrior.png|Noble Warrior|link=Noble_Warrior Battletrap.png|Battletrap|link=Battletrap Outcast_of_the_Deep_Set.png|Outcast of the Deep Set|link=Outcast_of_the_Deep_Set Penumbral_Vesture_Set.png|Penumbral Vesture Set|link=Penumbral_Vesture_Set Tribal_Stone_Set.png|Tribal Stone Set|link=Tribal_Stone_Set Scorched_Fletcher.png|Scorched Fletcher|link=Scorched_Fletcher Scavenger_of_the_Basilisk.png|Scavenger of the Basilisk|link=Scavenger_of_the_Basilisk The_Arms_of_Retribution_Set.png|The Arms of Retribution Set|link=The_Arms_of_Retribution_Set The_Boreal_Watch_Set.png|The Boreal Watch Set|link=The_Boreal_Watch_Set Councilor's_Complete_Raiment_Set.png|Councilor's Complete Raiment Set|link=Councilor's_Complete_Raiment_Set Wyvern_Skin.png|Wyvern Skin|link=Wyvern_Skin Gifts_from_the_Gloom_Set.png|Gifts from the Gloom Set|link=Gifts_from_the_Gloom_Set Sanguine_Royalty.png|Sanguine Royalty|link=Sanguine_Royalty Wicked_Succubus_Set.png|Wicked Succubus Set|link=Wicked_Succubus_Set Ember_Tipped_Carapace_Set.png|Ember Tipped Carapace Set|link=Ember_Tipped_Carapace_Set Styles_of_Unending_Battle.png|Styles of Unending Battle|link=Styles_of_Unending_Battle Ghastly_Matriarch.png|Ghastly Matriarch|link=Ghastly_Matriarch Bonds_of_Vincere_Set.png|Bonds of Vincere Set|link=Bonds_of_Vincere_Set Tree_Punisher.png|Tree Punisher|link=Tree_Punisher Redmoon_Assassin's_Secret_Set.png|Redmoon Assassin's Secret Set|link=Redmoon_Assassin's_Secret_Set Guise_of_the_Winged_Bolt.png|Guise of the Winged Bolt|link=Guise_of_the_Winged_Bolt Divine_Ascension.png|Divine Ascension|link=Divine_Ascension The_Conquering_Tyrant_Set.png|The Conquering Tyrant Set|link=The_Conquering_Tyrant_Set The_Creeper's_Cruelty_Set.png|The Creeper's Cruelty Set|link=The_Creeper's_Cruelty_Set Bird's_Stone_Set.png|Bird's Stone Set|link=Bird's_Stone_Set Augur's_Curse_Set.png|Augur's Curse Set|link=Augur's_Curse_Set The_Crimson_Cut-throat_Set.png|The Crimson Cut-throat Set|link=The_Crimson_Cut-throat_Set Obsidian_Guard.png|Obsidian Guard|link=Obsidian_Guard Spoils_of_the_Bone_Ruins_Set.png|Spoils of the Bone Ruins Set|link=Spoils_of_the_Bone_Ruins_Set Artillery_of_the_Crested_Cannoneer_Set.png|Artillery of the Crested Cannoneer Set|link=Artillery_of_the_Crested_Cannoneer_Set The_True_Crow.png|The True Crow|link=The_True_Crow Master_Weaver_Set.png|Master Weaver Set|link=Master_Weaver_Set Gift_of_the_Sea_Set.png|Gift of the Sea Set|link=Gift_of_the_Sea_Set Ember_Crane_Set.png|Ember Crane Set|link=Ember_Crane_Set Flames_of_Prosperity_Set.png|Flames of Prosperity Set|link=Flames_of_Prosperity_Set Fractal_Horns_of_Inner_Abysm.png|Fractal Horns of Inner Abysm|link=Fractal_Horns_of_Inner_Abysm Bindings_of_Deep_Magma.png|Bindings of Deep Magma|link=Bindings_of_Deep_Magma Eldritch_Ice_Set.png|Eldritch Ice Set|link=Eldritch_Ice_Set Jewel_of_the_Forest_Set.png|Jewel of the Forest Set|link=Jewel_of_the_Forest_Set Might_of_the_Thunder_Ram.png|Might of the Thunder Ram|link=Might_of_the_Thunder_Ram Regalia_of_the_Crystalline_Queen_Set.png|Regalia of the Crystalline Queen Set|link=Regalia_of_the_Crystalline_Queen_Set Hunter_in_Distant_Sands_Set.png|Hunter in Distant Sands Set|link=Hunter_in_Distant_Sands_Set Vanquishing_Demons_General.png|Vanquishing Demons General|link=Vanquishing_Demons_General Attributes_of_the_Foretold_Set.png|Attributes of the Foretold Set|link=Attributes_of_the_Foretold_Set Steelweb_of_Pytheos_Set.png|Steelweb of Pytheos Set|link=Steelweb_of_Pytheos_Set Tools_of_the_Haruspex_Set.png|Tools of the Haruspex Set|link=Tools_of_the_Haruspex_Set Ritual_Garb_of_the_Father_Spirits_Set.png|Ritual Garb of the Father Spirits Set|link=Ritual_Garb_of_the_Father_Spirits_Set Highborn_Reckoning_Set.png|Highborn Reckoning Set|link=Highborn_Reckoning_Set Arctic_Hunter_Set.png|Arctic Hunter Set|link=Arctic_Hunter_Set Eki_Spiritual_Implements_Set.png|Eki Spiritual Implements Set|link=Eki_Spiritual_Implements_Set Acid_Hydra.png|Acid Hydra|link=Acid_Hydra Compendium_Arms_of_the_Onyx_Crucible.png|Compendium Arms of the Onyx Crucible|link=Compendium_Arms_of_the_Onyx_Crucible Redwood_Arms_Set.png|Redwood Arms Set|link=Redwood_Arms_Set Hunter_with_No_Name.png|Hunter with No Name|link=Hunter_with_No_Name Cadenza_Magic_Master.png|Cadenza Magic Master|link=Cadenza_Magic_Master The_Stormcrow's_Spirit_Set.png|The Stormcrow's Spirit Set|link=The_Stormcrow's_Spirit_Set Gear_of_the_Tally-Ho_Hunter_Set.png|Gear of the Tally-Ho Hunter Set|link=Gear_of_the_Tally-Ho_Hunter_Set Cyclopean_Marauder.png|Cyclopean Marauder|link=Cyclopean_Marauder Frozen_Emperor.png|Frozen Emperor|link=Frozen_Emperor The_Hare_Hunt_Set.png|The Hare Hunt Set|link=The_Hare_Hunt_Set Red_Dragon.png|Red Dragon|link=Red_Dragon Revered_Arms_Set.png|Revered Arms Set|link=Revered_Arms_Set Warrior_of_the_Steppe_Set.png|Warrior of the Steppe Set|link=Warrior_of_the_Steppe_Set Eldwurm's_Touch.png|Eldwurm's Touch|link=Eldwurm's_Touch The_Magus_Magnus_Set.png|The Magus Magnus Set|link=The_Magus_Magnus_Set Tools_of_the_Mad_Harvester_Set.png|Tools of the Mad Harvester Set|link=Tools_of_the_Mad_Harvester_Set The_Three_Virtues_Bundle.png|The Three Virtues Bundle|link=The_Three_Virtues_Bundle Raiments_of_the_Sacrosanct.png|Raiments of the Sacrosanct|link=Raiments_of_the_Sacrosanct Dark_Wraith_Set.png|Dark Wraith Set|link=Dark_Wraith_Set Static_Lord.png|Static Lord|link=Static_Lord Armaments_of_Leviathan_Set.png|Armaments of Leviathan Set|link=Armaments_of_Leviathan_Set Mentor_of_the_High_Plains.png|Mentor of the High Plains|link=Mentor_of_the_High_Plains Silent_Champion.png|Silent Champion|link=Silent_Champion Heart_of_the_North_Set.png|Heart of the North Set|link=Heart_of_the_North_Set Humble_Drifter.png|Humble Drifter|link=Humble_Drifter Malicious_Efflorescence_Set.png|Malicious Efflorescence Set|link=Malicious_Efflorescence_Set The_Tentacular_Timelord_Set.png|The Tentacular Timelord Set|link=The_Tentacular_Timelord_Set Whisper_of_the_Tribunal.png|Whisper of the Tribunal|link=Whisper_of_the_Tribunal Sorcerer_of_the_Black_Pool.png|Sorcerer of the Black Pool|link=Sorcerer_of_the_Black_Pool Shadow_Hunter_Set.png|Shadow Hunter Set|link=Shadow_Hunter_Set The_Seers_Command_Set.png|The Seers Command Set|link=The_Seers_Command_Set Mystic_Instruments_of_Tang-Ki.png|Mystic Instruments of Tang-Ki|link=Mystic_Instruments_of_Tang-Ki Imperial_Relics.png|Imperial Relics|link=Imperial_Relics Alchemy_Essentials_Set.png|Alchemy Essentials Set|link=Alchemy_Essentials_Set Sylvan_Guard's_Finery_Set.png|Sylvan Guard's Finery Set|link=Sylvan_Guard's_Finery_Set The_Hidden_Talent_Set.png|The Hidden Talent Set|link=The_Hidden_Talent_Set Hardened_Hunter's_Gear_Set.png|Hardened Hunter's Gear Set|link=Hardened_Hunter's_Gear_Set The_Bone_Scryer_Set.png|The Bone Scryer Set|link=The_Bone_Scryer_Set The_Commendable_Commodore_Set.png|The Commendable Commodore Set|link=The_Commendable_Commodore_Set Scarlet_Quarry.png|Scarlet Quarry|link=Scarlet_Quarry Ancient_Armor_Set.png|Ancient Armor Set|link=Ancient_Armor_Set Champion_of_Discord.png|Champion of Discord|link=Champion_of_Discord Legacy_of_the_Awakened_Set.png|Legacy of the Awakened Set|link=Legacy_of_the_Awakened_Set Harbinger_of_the_Inauspicious_Abyss_Set.png|Harbinger of the Inauspicious Abyss Set|link=Harbinger_of_the_Inauspicious_Abyss_Set The_Ol'_Chopper's_Set.png|The Ol' Chopper's Set|link=The_Ol'_Chopper's_Set Hunter_of_the_Red_Talon_Set.png|Hunter of the Red Talon Set|link=Hunter_of_the_Red_Talon_Set The_Witch_Hunter.png|The Witch Hunter|link=The_Witch_Hunter Rider_of_the_Storm_Set.png|Rider of the Storm Set|link=Rider_of_the_Storm_Set Regalia_of_the_Mortal_Coil_Set.png|Regalia of the Mortal Coil Set|link=Regalia_of_the_Mortal_Coil_Set Armor_of_the_Sanguine_Moon_Set.png|Armor of the Sanguine Moon Set|link=Armor_of_the_Sanguine_Moon_Set Iceborn_Trinity.png|Iceborn Trinity|link=Iceborn_Trinity Keeper_of_the_Northlight_Set.png|Keeper of the Northlight Set|link=Keeper_of_the_Northlight_Set Stonehall_Royal_Guard_Set.png|Stonehall Royal Guard Set|link=Stonehall_Royal_Guard_Set Everlasting_Heat.png|Everlasting Heat|link=Everlasting_Heat Sacred_Orb_Set.png|Sacred Orb Set|link=Sacred_Orb_Set Gifts_of_the_Shadowcat_Set.png|Gifts of the Shadowcat Set|link=Gifts_of_the_Shadowcat_Set Traveling_Tale-Teller's_Set.png|Traveling Tale-Teller's Set|link=Traveling_Tale-Teller's_Set Arms_of_the_Bladebreaker_Order_Set.png|Arms of the Bladebreaker Order Set|link=Arms_of_the_Bladebreaker_Order_Set Aspect_of_the_Year_Beast.png|Aspect of the Year Beast|link=Aspect_of_the_Year_Beast Shards_of_the_Falling_Comet_Set.png|Shards of the Falling Comet Set|link=Shards_of_the_Falling_Comet_Set Sermon_of_the_Frozen_Apostle_Set.png|Sermon of the Frozen Apostle Set|link=Sermon_of_the_Frozen_Apostle_Set Compendium_Bindings_of_the_Trapper.png|Compendium Bindings of the Trapper|link=Compendium_Bindings_of_the_Trapper Father_of_the_Forest.png|Father of the Forest|link=Father_of_the_Forest The_Ancient_Sovereign_Set.png|The Ancient Sovereign Set|link=The_Ancient_Sovereign_Set Birot's_Bindings_Set.png|Birot's Bindings Set|link=Birot's_Bindings_Set The_Slithereen_Exile_Set.png|The Slithereen Exile Set|link=The_Slithereen_Exile_Set Implements_of_the_Tahlin_Watch_Set.png|Implements of the Tahlin Watch Set|link=Implements_of_the_Tahlin_Watch_Set Witch_of_the_Outlands_Set.png|Witch of the Outlands Set|link=Witch_of_the_Outlands_Set Volatile_Firmament.png|Volatile Firmament|link=Volatile_Firmament Barathrum's_Fury_Set.png|Barathrum's Fury Set|link=Barathrum's_Fury_Set Wrath_of_the_Blood_Covenant_Set.png|Wrath of the Blood Covenant Set|link=Wrath_of_the_Blood_Covenant_Set Armour_of_The_Iron_Drakken.png|Armour of The Iron Drakken|link=Armour_of_The_Iron_Drakken Hunter_of_Kings.png|Hunter of Kings|link=Hunter_of_Kings Frostiron_Raider_Set.png|Frostiron Raider Set|link=Frostiron_Raider_Set The_Stoneshard_Majesty_Set.png|The Stoneshard Majesty Set|link=The_Stoneshard_Majesty_Set The_Exiled_Ronin_Set.png|The Exiled Ronin Set|link=The_Exiled_Ronin_Set Arms_of_the_Penitent_Nomad_Set.png|Arms of the Penitent Nomad Set|link=Arms_of_the_Penitent_Nomad_Set Rider_of_Avarice.png|Rider of Avarice|link=Rider_of_Avarice Remains_of_the_Dreadknight_Set.png|Remains of the Dreadknight Set|link=Remains_of_the_Dreadknight_Set Wings_of_the_Gilded_Falcon_Set.png|Wings of the Gilded Falcon Set|link=Wings_of_the_Gilded_Falcon_Set The_Deadly_Nightshade_Set.png|The Deadly Nightshade Set|link=The_Deadly_Nightshade_Set Battleseeker_Set.png|Battleseeker Set|link=Battleseeker_Set Compendium_Bloody_Ripper.png|Compendium Bloody Ripper|link=Compendium_Bloody_Ripper Toxic_Siege_Armor_Set.png|Toxic Siege Armor Set|link=Toxic_Siege_Armor_Set Wrath_of_Ka.png|Wrath of Ka|link=Wrath_of_Ka Curse_of_the_Malignant_Corruption_Set.png|Curse of the Malignant Corruption Set|link=Curse_of_the_Malignant_Corruption_Set Bestowments_of_the_Divine_Anchor.png|Bestowments of the Divine Anchor|link=Bestowments_of_the_Divine_Anchor Arms_of_the_Bogatyr.png|Arms of the Bogatyr|link=Arms_of_the_Bogatyr Chains_of_the_Summoned_Lord_Set.png|Chains of the Summoned Lord Set|link=Chains_of_the_Summoned_Lord_Set Engulfing_Spike.png|Engulfing Spike|link=Engulfing_Spike Venomous_Deathbringer.png|Venomous Deathbringer|link=Venomous_Deathbringer Featherfall.png|Featherfall|link=Featherfall Chains_of_the_Black_Death.png|Chains of the Black Death|link=Chains_of_the_Black_Death The_Moon_Rider_Set.png|The Moon Rider Set|link=The_Moon_Rider_Set Vestments_of_the_Infinite_Waves.png|Vestments of the Infinite Waves|link=Vestments_of_the_Infinite_Waves Starlight_Set.png|Starlight Set|link=Starlight_Set The_Claddish_Renegade.png|The Claddish Renegade|link=The_Claddish_Renegade Wings_of_Obelis_Set.png|Wings of Obelis Set|link=Wings_of_Obelis_Set Redrage_Crawler.png|Redrage Crawler|link=Redrage_Crawler Rune_Forged_Set.png|Rune Forged Set|link=Rune_Forged_Set Cicatrix_Regalia.png|Cicatrix Regalia|link=Cicatrix_Regalia Immortal_Treasure_II_2016.png|Immortal Treasure II 2016|link=Immortal_Treasure_II_2016 Steam_Chopper.png|Steam Chopper|link=Steam_Chopper Blaze_Armor.png|Blaze Armor|link=Blaze_Armor Embers_of_Endless_Havoc_Set.png|Embers of Endless Havoc Set|link=Embers_of_Endless_Havoc_Set Immemorial_Emperor_Set.png|Immemorial Emperor Set|link=Immemorial_Emperor_Set Hidden_Flower.png|Hidden Flower|link=Hidden_Flower Flight_of_the_Crescent_Moon.png|Flight of the Crescent Moon|link=Flight_of_the_Crescent_Moon Surgical_Precision.png|Surgical Precision|link=Surgical_Precision The_Subtle_Demon_Set.png|The Subtle Demon Set|link=The_Subtle_Demon_Set Saberhorn's_Armor_Set.png|Saberhorn's Armor Set|link=Saberhorn's_Armor_Set Mortar_Forge.png|Mortar Forge|link=Mortar_Forge The_Battle_Caster_Set.png|The Battle Caster Set|link=The_Battle_Caster_Set Fungal_Lord_Set.png|Fungal Lord Set|link=Fungal_Lord_Set Cloud_Forged_Battle_Gear_Set.png|Cloud Forged Battle Gear Set|link=Cloud_Forged_Battle_Gear_Set Twin_Blades_Assassin.png|Twin Blades Assassin|link=Twin_Blades_Assassin Armored_Exoskeleton_Set.png|Armored Exoskeleton Set|link=Armored_Exoskeleton_Set Heirlooms_of_Aeol_Drias.png|Heirlooms of Aeol Drias|link=Heirlooms_of_Aeol_Drias Epitaphic_Bonds.png|Epitaphic Bonds|link=Epitaphic_Bonds Bindings_of_Frost_Set.png|Bindings of Frost Set|link=Bindings_of_Frost_Set Custom_of_Karroch_Set.png|Custom of Karroch Set|link=Custom_of_Karroch_Set Gifts_of_Fortune_Set.png|Gifts of Fortune Set|link=Gifts_of_Fortune_Set Umbra_Rider.png|Umbra Rider|link=Umbra_Rider Balance_of_the_Bladekeeper.png|Balance of the Bladekeeper|link=Balance_of_the_Bladekeeper Iceforged_Set.png|Iceforged Set|link=Iceforged_Set The_Slithereen_Knight_Set.png|The Slithereen Knight Set|link=The_Slithereen_Knight_Set Dragon's_Ascension.png|Dragon's Ascension|link=Dragon's_Ascension Warcog.png|Warcog|link=Warcog Caustic_Steel_Set.png|Caustic Steel Set|link=Caustic_Steel_Set The_Caustic_Consumption_Set.png|The Caustic Consumption Set|link=The_Caustic_Consumption_Set Wandering_Demon_of_the_Plains_Set.png|Wandering Demon of the Plains Set|link=Wandering_Demon_of_the_Plains_Set Ceremonial_Carapace_of_Qaldin_Set.png|Ceremonial Carapace of Qaldin Set|link=Ceremonial_Carapace_of_Qaldin_Set Bindings_of_the_Trapper.png|Bindings of the Trapper|link=Bindings_of_the_Trapper Red_Mist_Reaper_Set.png|Red Mist Reaper Set|link=Red_Mist_Reaper_Set Vestments_of_the_Ten_Plagues_Set.png|Vestments of the Ten Plagues Set|link=Vestments_of_the_Ten_Plagues_Set Impending_Transgressions_Set.png|Impending Transgressions Set|link=Impending_Transgressions_Set Swine_of_the_Sunken_Galley_Bundle.png|Swine of the Sunken Galley Bundle|link=Swine_of_the_Sunken_Galley_Bundle Arms_of_the_Gwimyeon_Warrior_Set.png|Arms of the Gwimyeon Warrior Set|link=Arms_of_the_Gwimyeon_Warrior_Set Deep_Warden_Haul_Set.png|Deep Warden Haul Set|link=Deep_Warden_Haul_Set Bloodmist_Armor_Set.png|Bloodmist Armor Set|link=Bloodmist_Armor_Set The_Nether_Grandmaster's_Robes_Set.png|The Nether Grandmaster's Robes Set|link=The_Nether_Grandmaster's_Robes_Set Frost_Avalanche_Bundle.png|Frost Avalanche Bundle|link=Frost_Avalanche_Bundle Whispering_Dead_Set.png|Whispering Dead Set|link=Whispering_Dead_Set Dragonfire.png|Dragonfire|link=Dragonfire Spoils_from_the_Shifting_Sorcerer_Bundle.png|Spoils from the Shifting Sorcerer Bundle|link=Spoils_from_the_Shifting_Sorcerer_Bundle Death_Shadow_Set.png|Death Shadow Set|link=Death_Shadow_Set The_Fiend_Cleaver.png|The Fiend Cleaver|link=The_Fiend_Cleaver Thousand_Faces_Set.png|Thousand Faces Set|link=Thousand_Faces_Set Dusklight_Marauder.png|Dusklight Marauder|link=Dusklight_Marauder Arms_of_the_Bramble_Lord_Set.png|Arms of the Bramble Lord Set|link=Arms_of_the_Bramble_Lord_Set Light_of_the_Solar_Divine.png|Light of the Solar Divine|link=Light_of_the_Solar_Divine Dreadhawk_Armor.png|Dreadhawk Armor|link=Dreadhawk_Armor Immortal_Treasure_I_2016.png|Immortal Treasure I 2016|link=Immortal_Treasure_I_2016 The_Corpse_Maiden's_Set.png|The Corpse Maiden's Set|link=The_Corpse_Maiden's_Set The_Red_Conqueror_Set.png|The Red Conqueror Set|link=The_Red_Conqueror_Set Cryogenic_Embrace_Set.png|Cryogenic Embrace Set|link=Cryogenic_Embrace_Set Compendium_Rider_of_Avarice.png|Compendium Rider of Avarice|link=Compendium_Rider_of_Avarice Regalia_of_the_Wraith_Lord_Set.png|Regalia of the Wraith Lord Set|link=Regalia_of_the_Wraith_Lord_Set The_Spellbinder's_Shape_Set.png|The Spellbinder's Shape Set|link=The_Spellbinder's_Shape_Set The_Obsidian_Blade_Set.png|The Obsidian Blade Set|link=The_Obsidian_Blade_Set Throes_of_Anguish_Set.png|Throes of Anguish Set|link=Throes_of_Anguish_Set Araceae's_Tribute_Set.png|Araceae's Tribute Set|link=Araceae's_Tribute_Set Aria_of_the_Wild_Wind_Set.png|Aria of the Wild Wind Set|link=Aria_of_the_Wild_Wind_Set Eye_of_the_Beholder.png|Eye of the Beholder|link=Eye_of_the_Beholder Rage_of_the_Three.png|Rage of the Three|link=Rage_of_the_Three Carapace_of_the_Hidden_Hive_Set.png|Carapace of the Hidden Hive Set|link=Carapace_of_the_Hidden_Hive_Set Blacksmith's_Blessings.png|Blacksmith's Blessings|link=Blacksmith's_Blessings Bloody_Ripper.png|Bloody Ripper|link=Bloody_Ripper Reminiscence_of_Dreams.png|Reminiscence of Dreams|link=Reminiscence_of_Dreams Sky-High_Warship.png|Sky-High Warship|link=Sky-High_Warship Dressings_of_the_First_Light_Set.png|Dressings of the First Light Set|link=Dressings_of_the_First_Light_Set Unbroken_Stallion.png|Unbroken Stallion|link=Unbroken_Stallion The_Burden_of_Eleven_Curses_Set.png|The Burden of Eleven Curses Set|link=The_Burden_of_Eleven_Curses_Set War-Vestments_of_the_Magnoceri.png|War-Vestments of the Magnoceri|link=War-Vestments_of_the_Magnoceri Manifold_Paradox_Bundle.png|Manifold Paradox Bundle|link=Manifold_Paradox_Bundle Jini_the_Bright_Moon_Set.png|Jini the Bright Moon Set|link=Jini_the_Bright_Moon_Set Bindings_of_Enduring_Torment_Set.png|Bindings of Enduring Torment Set|link=Bindings_of_Enduring_Torment_Set The_Hierophant's_Protection_Set.png|The Hierophant's Protection Set|link=The_Hierophant's_Protection_Set Golden_Reel_Guardian_Set.png|Golden Reel Guardian Set|link=Golden_Reel_Guardian_Set Lord_of_the_Scouring_Dunes.png|Lord of the Scouring Dunes|link=Lord_of_the_Scouring_Dunes Raiment_of_the_Chiseled_Guard.png|Raiment of the Chiseled Guard|link=Raiment_of_the_Chiseled_Guard Legacy_of_Infernal_Wings.png|Legacy of Infernal Wings|link=Legacy_of_Infernal_Wings The_Ephemeral_Haunt_Set.png|The Ephemeral Haunt Set|link=The_Ephemeral_Haunt_Set The_Mage_Slayer's_Set.png|The Mage Slayer's Set|link=The_Mage_Slayer's_Set Fashion_of_the_Scorching_Princess_Set.png|Fashion of the Scorching Princess Set|link=Fashion_of_the_Scorching_Princess_Set The_Eternal_Light_Set.png|The Eternal Light Set|link=The_Eternal_Light_Set Guardian_of_Silence_Set.png|Guardian of Silence Set|link=Guardian_of_Silence_Set Gifts_of_the_Vanished_Isle_Set.png|Gifts of the Vanished Isle Set|link=Gifts_of_the_Vanished_Isle_Set Dame_de_Carreau.png|Dame de Carreau|link=Dame_de_Carreau Vestige_of_the_Arsenal_Magus.png|Vestige of the Arsenal Magus|link=Vestige_of_the_Arsenal_Magus The_Third_Insight_Set.png|The Third Insight Set|link=The_Third_Insight_Set Emerald_Frenzy_Set.png|Emerald Frenzy Set|link=Emerald_Frenzy_Set The_Dreaded_Bravo_Set.png|The Dreaded Bravo Set|link=The_Dreaded_Bravo_Set The_Inscrutable_Zeal_Set.png|The Inscrutable Zeal Set|link=The_Inscrutable_Zeal_Set Techies'_Bombastic_Box.png|Techies' Bombastic Box|link=Techies'_Bombastic_Box Woodland_Outcast_Set.png|Woodland Outcast Set|link=Woodland_Outcast_Set Agaric_Flourish.png|Agaric Flourish|link=Agaric_Flourish Anointed_Armor_of_Ruination.png|Anointed Armor of Ruination|link=Anointed_Armor_of_Ruination Ensemble_of_the_Crystalline_Comet.png|Ensemble of the Crystalline Comet|link=Ensemble_of_the_Crystalline_Comet Flamestitched_Suitings_Set.png|Flamestitched Suitings Set|link=Flamestitched_Suitings_Set Shadow_Flame.png|Shadow Flame|link=Shadow_Flame Regalia_of_the_Bonelord_Set.png|Regalia of the Bonelord Set|link=Regalia_of_the_Bonelord_Set The_Mysterious_Vagabond_Set.png|The Mysterious Vagabond Set|link=The_Mysterious_Vagabond_Set Forsaken_Beauty_Set.png|Forsaken Beauty Set|link=Forsaken_Beauty_Set Snowstorm_Huntress.png|Snowstorm Huntress|link=Snowstorm_Huntress Gifts_of_the_Heavenly_Guardian.png|Gifts of the Heavenly Guardian|link=Gifts_of_the_Heavenly_Guardian The_Igneous_Stone.png|The Igneous Stone|link=The_Igneous_Stone Zaru'Kina_Protector's_Garb_Set.png|Zaru'Kina Protector's Garb Set|link=Zaru'Kina_Protector's_Garb_Set Immortal_Treasure_III_2016.png|Immortal Treasure III 2016|link=Immortal_Treasure_III_2016 Wings_of_the_Paladin_Set.png|Wings of the Paladin Set|link=Wings_of_the_Paladin_Set Dials_of_Claszureme_Set.png|Dials of Claszureme Set|link=Dials_of_Claszureme_Set Spirit_of_the_Howling_Wolf_Set.png|Spirit of the Howling Wolf Set|link=Spirit_of_the_Howling_Wolf_Set Sovereign_of_the_Woodlands.png|Sovereign of the Woodlands|link=Sovereign_of_the_Woodlands Blades_of_Voth_Domosh.png|Blades of Voth Domosh|link=Blades_of_Voth_Domosh Dark_Ruin_Set.png|Dark Ruin Set|link=Dark_Ruin_Set Primeval_Prophet.png|Primeval Prophet|link=Primeval_Prophet The_Brood_Queen_Set.png|The Brood Queen Set|link=The_Brood_Queen_Set Viridi_Inanitas_Set.png|Viridi Inanitas Set|link=Viridi_Inanitas_Set Nimble_Edge_Set.png|Nimble Edge Set|link=Nimble_Edge_Set Garb_of_Shades.png|Garb of Shades|link=Garb_of_Shades Strength_of_the_Demon_Stone_Set.png|Strength of the Demon Stone Set|link=Strength_of_the_Demon_Stone_Set Demon_Eater.png|Demon Eater|link=Demon_Eater The_Exiled_Demonologist_Set.png|The Exiled Demonologist Set|link=The_Exiled_Demonologist_Set Radiant_Protector_Set.png|Radiant Protector Set|link=Radiant_Protector_Set Ancestral_Trappings_Set.png|Ancestral Trappings Set|link=Ancestral_Trappings_Set Relics_of_the_Putrid_Pontiff_Set.png|Relics of the Putrid Pontiff Set|link=Relics_of_the_Putrid_Pontiff_Set Formed_Alloy_Set.png|Formed Alloy Set|link=Formed_Alloy_Set Deep_Sea_Scoundrel.png|Deep Sea Scoundrel|link=Deep_Sea_Scoundrel Black_Blades_of_the_Qaldin_Assassin_Set.png|Black Blades of the Qaldin Assassin Set|link=Black_Blades_of_the_Qaldin_Assassin_Set Ancestors'_Pride_Set.png|Ancestors' Pride Set|link=Ancestors'_Pride_Set Aspects_of_Summer.png|Aspects of Summer|link=Aspects_of_Summer Dragonterror.png|Dragonterror|link=Dragonterror Sentinel_of_the_Lucent_Gate.png|Sentinel of the Lucent Gate|link=Sentinel_of_the_Lucent_Gate Honors_of_the_Golden_Mane_Set.png|Honors of the Golden Mane Set|link=Honors_of_the_Golden_Mane_Set Thunderwrath's_Calling_Set.png|Thunderwrath's Calling Set|link=Thunderwrath's_Calling_Set The_Wolf_Hunter.png|The Wolf Hunter|link=The_Wolf_Hunter Array_of_Tranquility.png|Array of Tranquility|link=Array_of_Tranquility Monstrous_Reprisal.png|Monstrous Reprisal|link=Monstrous_Reprisal Hell's_Ambassador_Set.png|Hell's Ambassador Set|link=Hell's_Ambassador_Set The_Second_Disciple_Set.png|The Second Disciple Set|link=The_Second_Disciple_Set Tahlin_Occult_Set.png|Tahlin Occult Set|link=Tahlin_Occult_Set Death_Charge_Set.png|Death Charge Set|link=Death_Charge_Set Yuwipi_Set.png|Yuwipi Set|link=Yuwipi_Set The_Gifts_of_Yoskreth_Set.png|The Gifts of Yoskreth Set|link=The_Gifts_of_Yoskreth_Set Phasma_Phasmatis.png|Phasma Phasmatis|link=Phasma_Phasmatis Wandering_Harlequin's_Regalia.png|Wandering Harlequin's Regalia|link=Wandering_Harlequin's_Regalia Fire_Tribunal_Set.png|Fire Tribunal Set|link=Fire_Tribunal_Set Glacier_Duster_Set.png|Glacier Duster Set|link=Glacier_Duster_Set Fiery_Soul_of_the_Slayer.png|Fiery Soul of the Slayer|link=Fiery_Soul_of_the_Slayer Darkness_Wanderer's_Armor_Set.png|Darkness Wanderer's Armor Set|link=Darkness_Wanderer's_Armor_Set Heavy_Barbed_Armor_Set.png|Heavy Barbed Armor Set|link=Heavy_Barbed_Armor_Set Warrior_of_the_Stormlands.png|Warrior of the Stormlands|link=Warrior_of_the_Stormlands The_Apocalyptic_Fire_Set.png|The Apocalyptic Fire Set|link=The_Apocalyptic_Fire_Set Dead_Winter_Set.png|Dead Winter Set|link=Dead_Winter_Set Armor_of_Renewed_Faith_Set.png|Armor of Renewed Faith Set|link=Armor_of_Renewed_Faith_Set The_Twisted_Arc_Set.png|The Twisted Arc Set|link=The_Twisted_Arc_Set Frostiron_Sorceress_Set.png|Frostiron Sorceress Set|link=Frostiron_Sorceress_Set The_Garments_of_the_Charred_Bloodline_Set.png|The Garments of the Charred Bloodline Set|link=The_Garments_of_the_Charred_Bloodline_Set Armor_of_Eternal_Reign.png|Armor of Eternal Reign|link=Armor_of_Eternal_Reign Foreteller's_Robes_Set.png|Foreteller's Robes Set|link=Foreteller's_Robes_Set Blessings_of_Lucentyr_Set.png|Blessings of Lucentyr Set|link=Blessings_of_Lucentyr_Set Hunter_of_the_Blood_Stained_Sands_Set.png|Hunter of the Blood Stained Sands Set|link=Hunter_of_the_Blood_Stained_Sands_Set The_Steadfast_Voyager_Set.png|The Steadfast Voyager Set|link=The_Steadfast_Voyager_Set Moonshard_Overgrowth.png|Moonshard Overgrowth|link=Moonshard_Overgrowth Timberthaw.png|Timberthaw|link=Timberthaw Bladesrunner.png|Bladesrunner|link=Bladesrunner Cabalist_of_Dark_Magic_Set.png|Cabalist of Dark Magic Set|link=Cabalist_of_Dark_Magic_Set The_Northern_Wind_Set.png|The Northern Wind Set|link=The_Northern_Wind_Set Bedrock_Serenity.png|Bedrock Serenity|link=Bedrock_Serenity Falconer's_Design_Set.png|Falconer's Design Set|link=Falconer's_Design_Set Firestarter.png|Firestarter|link=Firestarter Tools_of_the_Demon_Witch_Set.png|Tools of the Demon Witch Set|link=Tools_of_the_Demon_Witch_Set The_Bonehunter_Set.png|The Bonehunter Set|link=The_Bonehunter_Set Worldforger.png|Worldforger|link=Worldforger Web_of_Thorns_Set.png|Web of Thorns Set|link=Web_of_Thorns_Set Fluttering_Amethyst.png|Fluttering Amethyst|link=Fluttering_Amethyst Tempest_Helm_of_the_Thundergod.png|Tempest Helm of the Thundergod|link=Tempest_Helm_of_the_Thundergod Dark_Curator.png|Dark Curator|link=Dark_Curator Desert_Gale_Set.png|Desert Gale Set|link=Desert_Gale_Set Garb_of_the_Cruel_Magician_Set.png|Garb of the Cruel Magician Set|link=Garb_of_the_Cruel_Magician_Set Stellar_Jade.png|Stellar Jade|link=Stellar_Jade Enchanted_Plate_of_the_Crimson_Wyvern_Set.png|Enchanted Plate of the Crimson Wyvern Set|link=Enchanted_Plate_of_the_Crimson_Wyvern_Set The_World_Splitter.png|The World Splitter|link=The_World_Splitter Starrider_of_the_Crescent_Steel.png|Starrider of the Crescent Steel|link=Starrider_of_the_Crescent_Steel Forest_Hermit_Set.png|Forest Hermit Set|link=Forest_Hermit_Set Twisted_Wisdom_Set.png|Twisted Wisdom Set|link=Twisted_Wisdom_Set Dimensional_Infestation_Set.png|Dimensional Infestation Set|link=Dimensional_Infestation_Set The_Sea_Dragon's_Set.png|The Sea Dragon's Set|link=The_Sea_Dragon's_Set Crypt_Guardian's_Set.png|Crypt Guardian's Set|link=Crypt_Guardian's_Set Adornments_of_Blight_Set.png|Adornments of Blight Set|link=Adornments_of_Blight_Set Resentment_of_the_Banished_Princess.png|Resentment of the Banished Princess|link=Resentment_of_the_Banished_Princess Alpha_Predator_Set.png|Alpha Predator Set|link=Alpha_Predator_Set Mnemonus_Arcanus_Set.png|Mnemonus Arcanus Set|link=Mnemonus_Arcanus_Set Chained_Mistress_Set.png|Chained Mistress Set|link=Chained_Mistress_Set Gemmed_Armor_of_the_Priest_Kings_Set.png|Gemmed Armor of the Priest Kings Set|link=Gemmed_Armor_of_the_Priest_Kings_Set Demonic_Vandal's_Set.png|Demonic Vandal's Set|link=Demonic_Vandal's_Set Garments_of_the_Nightsilver_Sentinel.png|Garments of the Nightsilver Sentinel|link=Garments_of_the_Nightsilver_Sentinel The_Gatekeeper.png|The Gatekeeper|link=The_Gatekeeper Jewels_of_Teardrop_Ice_Set.png|Jewels of Teardrop Ice Set|link=Jewels_of_Teardrop_Ice_Set Fatal_Blossom.png|Fatal Blossom|link=Fatal_Blossom Commander_of_the_Dragon_Guard_Set.png|Commander of the Dragon Guard Set|link=Commander_of_the_Dragon_Guard_Set Winter_Snowdrop.png|Winter Snowdrop|link=Winter_Snowdrop Artisan_of_Havoc.png|Artisan of Havoc|link=Artisan_of_Havoc Compendium_Umbra_Rider.png|Compendium Umbra Rider|link=Compendium_Umbra_Rider Immortals_Pride.png|Immortals Pride|link=Immortals_Pride Rhinoceros_Order.png|Rhinoceros Order|link=Rhinoceros_Order Corruption.png|Corruption|link=Corruption Empowered_Vestments_of_the_Gods_Set.png|Empowered Vestments of the Gods Set|link=Empowered_Vestments_of_the_Gods_Set Delicacies_of_Butchery_Set.png|Delicacies of Butchery Set|link=Delicacies_of_Butchery_Set Zufällige Bonusbelohnungen Selten Dragonclaw_Hook.png|Dragonclaw Hook|link=Dragonclaw_Hook Pipe_of_Dezun.png|Pipe of Dezun|link=Pipe_of_Dezun Golden_Gravelmaw.png|Golden Gravelmaw|link=Golden_Gravelmaw Shattered_Greatsword.png|Shattered Greatsword|link=Shattered_Greatsword Perceptions_of_the_Eternal_Mind.png|Perceptions of the Eternal Mind|link=Perceptions_of_the_Eternal_Mind Kantusa_the_Script_Sword.png|Kantusa the Script Sword|link=Kantusa_the_Script_Sword Rainmaker.png|Rainmaker|link=Rainmaker Fire_Lotus_Belt.png|Fire Lotus Belt|link=Fire_Lotus_Belt Golden_Ornithomancer_Mantle_of_the_Benefactor.png|Golden Ornithomancer Mantle of the Benefactor|link=Golden_Ornithomancer_Mantle_of_the_Benefactor Sehr selten Drodo_the_Druffin.png|Drodo the Druffin|link=Drodo_the_Druffin Golden_Staff_of_Perplex.png|Golden Staff of Perplex|link=Golden_Staff_of_Perplex Golden_Huntling.png|Golden Huntling|link=Golden_Huntling Golden_Shards_of_Exile.png|Golden Shards of Exile|link=Golden_Shards_of_Exile Lockjaw_the_Boxhound.png|Lockjaw the Boxhound|link=Lockjaw_the_Boxhound Golden_Grasping_Bludgeon.png|Golden Grasping Bludgeon|link=Golden_Grasping_Bludgeon Golden_Sullen_Hollow.png|Golden Sullen Hollow|link=Golden_Sullen_Hollow Golden_Severing_Crest.png|Golden Severing Crest|link=Golden_Severing_Crest Golden_Lamb_to_the_Slaughter.png|Golden Lamb to the Slaughter|link=Golden_Lamb_to_the_Slaughter Extrem selten Lava_Baby_Roshan.png|Lava Baby Roshan|link=Lava_Baby_Roshan Ice_Baby_Roshan.png|Ice Baby Roshan|link=Ice_Baby_Roshan Golden_Doomling.png|Golden Doomling|link=Golden_Doomling Murrissey_the_Smeevil.png|Murrissey the Smeevil|link=Murrissey_the_Smeevil Ultraselten Guard_of_the_Red_Mist.png|Guard of the Red Mist|link=Guard_of_the_Red_Mist Golden_Nether_Lord's_Regalia_Set.png|Golden Nether Lord's Regalia Set|link=Golden_Nether_Lord's_Regalia_Set Monarch_Bow.png|Monarch Bow|link=Monarch_Bow Burning_Fiend.png|Burning Fiend|link=Burning_Fiend Axe_of_Phractos.png|Axe of Phractos|link=Axe_of_Phractos Kategorie:Schätze (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dota 2 Kategorie:Kosmetika (Dota 2)